I'M iN JAPAN!
by Mz. Hunnie Dip
Summary: Charmayne thinks she's tough and can take care of herself. Well she can't handle this situation! She's thrown into the Fuedal Era and hell breaks loose. Will she come through and find out her way home? Constructive Criticism is Welcome.
1. Back to the Past

Hey wats up my peoples!! I'm back!! I keep leaving but im back but im not gonna guarantee anything. This story is about how it would be if I was to be in the feudal era and Bankotsu was to find me...Its gonna be messed up! The characters will be out of character, I will try to keep them in check but I'm not promising anything. So here you guys go!! Yeeee!! Cuz Cuz!! (Bay Slang)

**Slang will be used. I will have some minor spelling mistakes to fit the way I talk . So don't freak out.**

::Mind conversationShadou::

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody! Except myself...but sadly not even that. I'm a slave for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu: Yeah, that's right! I got control here. I'm the reason she started over.

Me: Nuh-uh!! I always wanted to start over! I just never had the time.

Bankotsu: Whatever. Hurry up and start the story.

Me: Argh! You're so lucky you're cute or else I'd kill you off in the first chapter!! PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!

------------------------

Description of Me

Looks: Caramel skin. Curly Hair wit Red Tips. Brown eyes (Duh! Nothing special)

Outfits: Red tank top w/ a black midriff coat. Tight jeans with white belt, and black high top converses.

* * *

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Charmayne was running home from school because she had just got into a fight with one of the "A-list" popular girls. She knew she was going to get in trouble with her parents, being this was her last strike, meaning she was gonna get expelled and possibly put in Juvenile Hall. She ran home to try and erase the phone call from the school.

She finally made it to the house and ran to the phone. She ran to the answer machine and checked the messages. She found the call from the school. She hurriedly erased it along with other unimportant calls. Now she was in the clear. All she had to do was wait until her Mom got home and tell her what REALLY happened.

Charmayne went to her room, and flopped on the bed. She decided to pass her time by going on her computer. She checked her e-mail and her myspace messages. But she noticed an unknown message. She clicked opened it. The letter had some kind of Asian language on it, which knew it had to be Japanese. And suddenly she was engulfed in a bright blue light. She screamed and then blacked out.

* * *

Later on...

"Aww my head...What the fuck?" Charmayne looked around and saw nothing but trees and a small road. 'Where the fuck am I? I should be at home, in front of the computer, checking my e-mail. How did I get outside in da woods?' she recalled. Charmayne looked around to find something that seemed familiar. Charmayne finally came to the conclusion that she was completely lost.

' Well let me find some kinda town nearby'. She walked through the vast stretches of trees for what seemed like hours. Then she came upon a village.

"What the hell? A village…?" Charmayne's thoughts were cut short when she realized that the village was being attacked.

'Oh Shit!! Those people! Shit, Imma hide so I don't get killed too!' she ran behind a big tree. And for the first time that day she was glad to see one.

* * *

In the village...

"Aaahhh" one of the women yelled, before getting her head severed off. The village was being massacred. Lost limbs and heads were scattered in the streets that were once full of business and life.

A bald man blowes fire upon many innocent victims. A big monster was smashing and crushing the soldiers with his mighty punch. A short man was pouring poison into the houses, running out any hiding victims. A femininely dressed man was killing villagers with his snake-like sword. A man with wild hair sliced his opponents with his metal claws. A tank like monster was blasting the villagers who dared to escape.

Charmayne was so shocked she couldn't move. Never had she been this scared in her life. She wondered what she would do. 'Do I run? They might see me and come after me. Aw Hell...Charmayne!! What the hell did you manage to get yourself into this time!!'

She took a peek around the corner of the tree and saw the same group walking toward her direction. 'DAMMIT!! Now what? I AM N0T getting killed today. Okay, drastic times call for drastic measures. RUN GIRL!"

She took off in the opposite direction. She turned over her shoulder to see the group running after her. She tried to find something to help her situation. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. So she kept running. 'Oh damn!! What am I going to do now?' she thought frantically.

'_I can help you with that, Charmayne.' _a voice in her head? I think the adrenaline rush was getting to her, she's definitely losing it.

::_I'm your conscience. I'm gonna help you.::_

'Conscience?! What the fuck? Okay Fine help me!!'

::_Well okay Ms. Rudey pants. Stop running. You're getting tired.::_

'Bitch is you outta yo mind!!! I'm gonna get killed if I stop!'

_::No they wont hurt you, just stop. I'll protect you.::_

'You better be right.' with that Charmayne stopped and turned around to face her fears.

"Alright, Filthy woman. Die!" the feminine man yelled.

"Get Back!" Charmayne moved to the left and punched the 'man' in his jaw, who, surprisingly, stumbled back onto his butt. The group looked at her with amazement and anger. Unfortunately, Charmayne didn't notice the spiky-haired man had came up behind her and knocked her out.

* * *

At their Camp...

Charmayne's head was pounding. She woke up to hear voices arguing. It seems like the gay guy didn't want her there with them. Another voice was trying to convince him otherwise.

"Look, we'll just wait until Bankotsu-oo-aniki gets back. She doesn't look like any normal human so she must be a half-demon or something." the voice said.

"I don't care! They're all filth to me!" the gay guy shouted sounding like a spoiled brat.

* * *

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Charmayne's Head...

'Oh Man my head hella hurts...'

::_Well that should be the least of your problems, Charmayne::_

'Okay, you've been talking to me. And I don't even know who the hell you are.'

::_I'm you.::_

'No...I'm me. Don't play games with me, right now. I'm really not feeling it at the moment.'

_::Okay. Like I said before, I'm your conscience, your other half. My name is Shadou Ankoyu_.::

'Shadou Ankoyu? That's a mouthful. I'm gonna call you Shade (Sha-day) for short, got it?'

_::But my name is Shadou Anko-,::_

'I don't care! My head, my rules. Now enough with the name game!! Get me outta this mess.'

::_Sorry. Some other time.::_

'What?! Wait!! I said get me outta here!!!'

::_I'll wait until you have a better attitude::_

'What the fu-'

* * *

Back to Reality...

Charmayne was recovering from an argument with herself. She opened her cocoa butter brown eyes to see some guy staring right at her. The said man had midnight blue eyes, long black hair in a braid, and scariest thing is he had a huge sword on his shoulder. Charmayne was just lost in his appearance. The man spoke to her and jutted her out her thoughts.

"Hey, my name's Bankotsu. What's yours, girl." Bankotsu said.

"My name...its...its...uhm" Bankotsu, being the impatient man he is, swung his sword to her neck and held it there.

"The worst thing you can do right now is lie to me, wench!" 'Oh Hell No! This jigga is lucky he has that big-ass sword in his hand' she thought.

"My name is Breianna, Dude! Now get that damn sword outta my face!!" ::Woo, bad mistake, girlie:: 'Shut up!!'

"Breianna. That's a weird name but pretty. My name's Bankotsu."

'Oh man, Charmayne you done fucked up now.' She thought. ::_Tell me about it…:: '_I Said Shut UP!'

* * *

Hey everybody I'm back up in this piece! Well you know what to do review. I review your stories you can review mine. Well Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Luv Ya'll Lots. 


	2. Love in the Woods

Hey guys wats up!! I'm back on the keyboard again!! Hey look I'm working on my grammar and stuff so don't worry about it, I'm learning. Well here you go Back By Popular Demand!!

Slang will be used.

Disclaimer: I own me!!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there is no confusion, Bankotsu will call Charmayne Breianna b/c she lied to him. She will tell the truth but just not now.

* * *

Recap:

"Hey, my name's Bankotsu. What's yours, girl." Bankotsu said.

"My name...its...its...uhm" Bankotsu, being the impatient man he is, swung his sword to her neck and held it there.

"The worst thing you can do right now is lie to me, wench!" 'Oh No this jigga is lucky he has that big-ass sword in his hand' she thought.

"My name is Breianna, Dude! Now get that sword outta my face!!" ::Woo, bad mistake, girlie:: 'Shut up!!'

"Breianna. That's a weird name. My name's Bankotsu."

'Oh man, Charmayne you done fucked up now.' She thought.

* * *

"So Breianna...where are you from? You don't look human." Bankotsu said, looking her up and down. Charmayne jumped up and said, "Well, For your information, _Bankotsu_, I am human. Basically another kind of human."

"Another kind?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. Okay, See, you're Japanese. I'm Black American. But my ancestors are from a far continent called Africa" She explained.

"Hmmmm..okay. So what's up with your clothes? Or do they dress like that in A..fri..ca" he asked.

"No, see I'm from another time. I always dress like this. This is the style." she said, twirling around. Bankotsu, however, wasn't impressed. He raised his Banryuu and held it to her neck again.

"Do you take me for a fool, girl? I know you're lying." He accused.

"No no...wait." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her I pod and cell phone.

"See...these are items where I'm from." Bankotsu reached out and snatched them from her and looked at them. He handed them to Jakotsu who proceeded to pass the items around the group.

"Okay so what do they do. They seem useless."

"Well, the red, thin one is called an I pod. You can play over 1,000,000 songs. The black one is called a cell phone, with that you can call anyone around the world, and depending on you server, at anytime, from it for as long as you want and….." she stopped " Hold up….Hey what year is it?"

"Its 1507...Why?" Bankotsu said

"WWWHHHAAATTT???!!?!?! I'M 500 YEARS IN THE PAST!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm from the year 2007 in a country called America! How the fuck did I get in Japan 500 years in the past?"

"Wow, you really are a weird person. Hey if your from the 'future' try and sing a song from your time." He said, skeptically.

"What? Well, now is not the time for that! I want answers about my problem, right now."

"Okay, Sing first and I'll help you out." She scoffed and got the I pod from Suikotsu and turned it on "Going Under" by Evanescence. (I may be hood but I love evanescence). The rest of the group stopped and listened.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me._

Charmayne leaned back on a tree. She took a deep breath to get ready for the next verse.

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm…. dying…. again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm… dying… again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

I'm...

She stood up and locked eyes with Bankotsu, who leered right back at her.

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

I'm going under  
I'm going under  
I'm going under

Charmayne looked up to see the shocked faces of the group but one man in particularly was in love. It was the short man.

"My, My, you have such a lovely voice, Lady Breianna." the short guy said, as he grabbed her hand, and caressed it.

"Uhm...that's nice but who are you?" she asked, gently pulling her hand back.

"My name is Mukotsu and I want you to be my bride." He asked.

"Uhm well sorry but I have a boyfriend already, sorry..." She lied

"What's a boyfriend?" Bankotsu asked.

"A boyfriend is a guy you like and he likes you back but you're not in love. You're just experimenting and seeing if this is the person you wanna be with. A girlfriend is the same way. Does that make sense?" Bankotsu smirked and said "Yeah it does." Mukotsu sulked away to his original spot.

Bankotsu got up and walked towards her and snatched her up and said. "Come here with me. I wanna talk to you."

"Okay but next time don't be pulling like that ask me nicely." Charmayne said, walking away fast, switching her hips.

Bankotsu eyed her but followed her in the densest part of the forest and sat down on a large rock. Charmayne followed suit. Bankotsu asked Charmayne more about her time. She explained it all, she even explained the later events that would happen in Japan. Bankotsu was impressed. He suddenly asked.

"Hey Breianna, do you really have a boyfriend? Don't lie" he warned

"I...well...(sighs)...No I don't. I only said that because I don't want to be in a relationship with him. He's short among other things." Bankotsu turned to look her in her eyes.

"If I was to ask you to be my girlfriend, What would you say?" He asked seriously. Charmayne was shocked. Bankotsu leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, what about it?" he asked again

"Oh hell yeah "She said. 'Why did I say that. Well he more fine than Spectacular (Pretty Ricky). I guess I can give him a shot. Besides if I say no, he just might kill me.' she thought.

"Great...Now to tell the rest."

"Wait what...that's gonna make Mukotsu jealous." she jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Don't tell them at least not yet"

"Hn I guess so...Okay" he grabbed her arm, leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her mind was screaming 'This is hella sweet!' They finally broke the kiss.

"Whoa that was my first real kiss..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Hey why would you tell your friends so quickly that we were going out and make Mukotsu jealous. That's pretty scandalous." (I like saying this.)

"Sorry I was just too happy I guess, well let's go back." They walked back to the camp together but no hand in hand. Bankotsu would stare at Charmayne and she would stare back. Renkotsu and Mukotsu was making up an idea in their absence.

* * *

Pretty soon, Charmayne would be in some more deep mess.

Can Charmayne handle the pressure? Or will she explode? I think she's gonna explode. Well, I'm gonna try to update regularly. So plz just hold on. Plz Read & Review. Constructive Criticism welcome. Flames are not.


	3. Unanswered Question

Hey what's up its me again. I'm doing pretty good, huh? I'm on a roll. So Plz sit back in your chair, and enjoy the story!!

I'm still calling Charmayne Breianna b.c she hasn't told them yet!!

Disclaimer: I own me!!

* * *

Recap:

"If I was to ask you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" He asked seriously. Charmayne was shocked. Bankotsu leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, what about it?" he asked again

"Oh hell yeah "She said. 'Why did I say that. Well he more fine than Spectacular (Pretty Ricky). I guess I can give him a shot. Besides if I say no, he just might kill Me.' she thought.

"Great...Now to tell the rest."

"Wait what...that's gonna make Mukotsu jealous." she jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Don't tell them at least not yet"

"Hn I guess so...Okay" he grabbed her arm, leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her mind was screaming 'This is hella sweet!' They finally broke the kiss.

"Whoa that was my first real kiss..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Hey why would you tell your friends so quickly that we were going out and make Mukotsu jealous. That's pretty scandalous." (I like saying this.)

"Sorry I was just too happy I guess, well let's go back." They walked back to the camp together but no hand in hand. Bankotsu would stare at Charmayne and she would stare back. Renkotsu and Mukotsu was making up an idea in their absence.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Charmayne woke up at the ass crack of dawn. She stretched and yawned loudly but immediately quieted herself when she saw Genkotsu stir. She looked around to see that everyone else was still asleep. So she decided to take a brisk walk to clear her thoughts.

'Wow, Charmayne...what have you gotten yourself into, girl. You are dating an ancient mercenary. He is kinda hot. Aw, hell who am I kidding, He's freaking sexy!! I just wish he wasn't a killer. I mean he at least could've been a drug dealer, I could've accepted that…'

* * *

Charmayne's Head...

'_Ohhh sounds like someone's in Looovvvveeee.' _

'Don't sing my song like that. Okay, Shade, I got one question. Can you answer it without running away!!'

'_Are you asking me or telling me?.'_

'BOTH!! Now answer the question dammit!! I'm stuck in another time and country not knowing where I am!! Now I'm telling you to answer my damn question, ya beezy!!'

'_What does beezy mean?.'_

'If you were my real conscience you would know what it meant!! Why don't you search my brain and look for the meaning.'

'_Should I look for a 'Better Attitude Switch' while I'm at it?'_

'Don't change the subject!! Answer my question!!'

'_Oops! Gotta go. See ya later, beezy. Hahaha.'_

'Huh? Wait where are you going? YOU JUST GOT HERE!! DAMN YOU!'

* * *

Back to Reality...

While arguing with herself, Charmayne ran into a tree and stumbled onto her butt. She rubbed her throbbing head.

"Damn mind games" She said aloud.

She walked blindly a little ways ahead before abruptly bumping into a person. Just then, a tall, man was in front of her. He was fair skin with no scars except for red markings on his cheeks and a blue moon on his forehead.

"Uhm…can I help you, dude?"

"What kind of being are you?" he asked coldly

"ugh…How many times am I gonna be asked that?"

"How dare you ask the great Lord Sesshoumaru a question, Insolent wench!!" a green toad or...lizard thingy yelled.

" Now what kind of being are you?" she asked.

"Girl, What is your name?"

"Breianna," she lied.

"Hn...I'm not stupid, girl. I know you're lying," .he unsheathed Tokijin. "Tell me the truth or Die"

"Okay...okay...my real name is Charmayne Breyani Wilson. I'm not from this Country or time. So far that's all I know!! I don't know how I got here." she quickly explained the details of her situation.

"Hn..you are traveling with the Shichinintai. What is your business with them?"

"Can you at least tell me your name, man."

"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Now answer my question." he said deadly.

"She's not answering none of your questions, sir, because she doesn't know anything." a voice called out.

"Oh great...now what." Charmayne said. Just then her head was pounding painfully. She felt the whole world was spinning. She collapsed to the ground for a few minutes to find herself looking at another modernly dressed girl. She had wavy black hair, milky skin, hazel green eyes. She was very tall, around six feet. She wore baggy khaki pants with black and red high top converses, and red tank top with a black button up shirt over it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Shadou Ankoyu, or as you call me Shade." she said perkily.

"Oh...this just great." Charmayne said as she threw her hands in the air and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, This explains why you didn't understand my slanguage. My conscience is white."

"Hey!! There is nothing wrong with that."

"So, where is that freaky guy and his toad?"

"Oh I explained the trouble we are in and then he just left."

"Hey, Breianna, Where are you?" She heard Bankotsu yell her fake name.

"Uh oh...Look you go hide somewhere. Now" Charmayne said

"Well, I'm gonna follow that Sesshy guy. He's kinda cute, just like a puppy."

"O..kay... I dont care...Just go somewhere, dammit!"

"I'll be in contact!" with that Shadou ran off after the scent of Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu came up to Charmayne. "Breianna, We were looking all over the place for you. Come on we have to go to the next village." He said walking off. Charmayne followed obediently ' Oh man...This day can't get any worse. He's probably gonna kill more innocent people'

* * *

Hey everyone, I'll put a Translation for every slang word I use. So no one gets confused.

Beezy: Part of 'Bitch'


	4. Secrets Told

Hey wats poppin! All haters go to hell! Hyphy Chik is once again in the house! Deal wit it! Well anyway I love all my luvli readers and reviewers ya'll support me and make me want to update. Same thing with haters they want me to quit but I keep going. They can hate if they want to but they're wasting their time. Now on to my story!!

Disclaimer: If I owned the series Inuyasha, Bankotsu wouldn't die. Jakotsu would have a boyfriend. And Kikyo would stay dead in the dirt.

* * *

After a few hours of travel under the boiling heat, the Shichinintai and Charmayne made it to a village. They stopped on the outskirts to go over their plan.

"Okay, here is the deal. We're gonna eat, and then when we are finished, we're gonna split up and get all the money, food and sake this village has. Breianna, if you wanna help out, I'll see if I can find you a sword or something to fight with." Bankotsu said.

"As if she'll be able to use it." Jakotsu said.

"Lady, I ain't in the mood to deal with you." Charmayne said coolly.

"Argh. I'm not a woman, Filthy wretch!" he yelled.

"Could've fooled me. You look like one, ya rump-ranging, pillow biting, donut punching, crack-licking ripper!" she said.

"Hey c'mon you two. We have business to take care of. Genkotsu and Kyoukotsu stay out here until I send for you. Got it?"

"Gesh." Genkotsu said.

"Alright." Said Kyoukotsu

"Alright let's go."

As they walked into the village, the group drew a lot of attention. The villagers were looking at Charmayne's dark colored skin and wardrobe, Bankotsu's halberd, and very confused at Jakotsu gender. The group managed to find a lodge. They ordered their food. Charmayne had a hard time holding her chopsticks.

"Argh...Dammit! I give up. Is there a fork around here?" she said, giving up.

"A...fork?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah...it's a four pronged eating utensil." She muttered "I guess you guys don't have them in this time."

"Here I'll show you how to hold them." Bankotsu grabbed her hands and the chopsticks and positioned them the right way, and showed her how to use them. Charmayne inhaled his alluring scent.

'_Damn, he is soooo fine. He smells so clean. And not like Black & Milds.' (cigarettes)_

"There. Can you move them by yourself?"

"Yeah." She said moving her fingers, successfully accomplishing in using her chopsticks.

After eating their meal, Bankotsu went over the plan again and commanded Charmayne to go tell Genkotsu and Kyoukotsu to start attacking. Charmayne ran out the lodge and told them what to do. Then they proceeded to kill the entire village.

Charmayne decided to stayed out of it. She couldn't bring herself to kill anybody innocent. She listened to all of the villagers' desperate and futile cries of help. She began to wonder her membership with the Band of Seven.

'..sighs..._Damn I can't do anything to help. I can't run away, yet I can't stay. Damn...I want to go back home.' _

::_Charmayne, are you okay?_':: a voice said.

'_Shade? Is that you?' _

::_Yeah. I managed to catch up to Sesshoumaru. He made me his babysitter for a little girl he's traveling with. Her name is Rin. She's so cute!::_

'_I don't care right now! Bankotsu and the rest are killing a village and I can't just sit back and watch this.'_

::'_Well think of it as a bad movie.::_

'_Beezy, This isn't a movie! This is way more serious and real! People are actually dying!! I'm not an actress. Im actually living it!'_

_::Look, I'll help you out. Just give me a minute okay?::_

'_Hurry up!'_

End of mind conversation.

The Shichinintai came up the path with food, money, and sake in hand, towards Charmayne, but Bankotsu was missing.

"Hey guys! Where is Bankotsu?" Charmayne asked.

"He's back at the village raping the some of the village women. He'll be back in a few." Renkotsu said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT??!! And you're gonna let him do that?!"

"Yeah. It's what he does. Sometimes me and Suikotsu help out, if there are a lot of them." Renkotsu said, knowing he was making her uncomfortable.

"I can't believe this..." she trailed off. Charmayne was getting a big reality check on her life. After three hours, Bankotsu came back with scratches on his neck and upper back. Charmayne didn't say anything, she was scared he would try the same thing with her if she pissed him off.

"Here." Bankotsu threw a sword at her feet. The sheath was decorated with a blue snakeskin cover, and lined with golden trimming. The hilt of the sword was beautifully decorated with a jade handle. A scripture was engraved on the blade_ 'To my warrior son, Yahiko.'_. He obviously stole this priceless heirloom from someone important.

"Oh wow thanks. But I don't know how to use this." she said.

"Follow me. I'll teach you." Bankotsu took her to the other side of the destroyed village. As they walked through the torn village, Charmayne saw the destruction and carnage. She almost lost it and vomited but maintained her cool. She saw innocent children burned almost to a crisp. Defenseless people brutally slaughtered. Charmayne felt extremely guilty. There was something she needed to get off her chest. Bankotsu stopped in a clearing and began to go over the basic rules of sword fights. Charmayne stopped him.

"Bankotsu, I have to tell to something."

"What is it, Breianna?"

"Well, for one my name...Its Charmayne not Breianna. And I don't think I can do this."

"Huh? Do what?" He asked.

"I mean you're my man and all but I can't kill anybody. I just fight people, and that's for a reason. And you _rape_ women. I can't be with you if you're gonna rape other women. This is just too much. I can't be with you anymore"

* * *

Hey guys, here is another chapter of 'Hoodz' . Some animes need to come to the hood, yadadamean? Well see ya'll later!! Plz Review!!

Translation:

Ripper: Whore or Hoe


	5. Missing The Shade

Hey wats up guys!! I'm back with a new chapter of my personal favorite story. Well, that's because I'm in it lol. Anyways, back to my story.

Disclaimer: Seriously, I would be filthy freaking rich If I owned the Inu crew. Plus, Kagome, she would be lots smarter, Shippo (as cute as he is) wouldn't point out the obvious, Sango wouldn't be as emotional, Miroku would be a pimp (I can see him. slapping whores and slamming carriage doors) and Kikyo would be dead in the dirt with maggots and worms eating away at her remains!!

* * *

Recap:

"Bankotsu, I have to tell to something."

"What is it, Breianna?"

"Well, for one my name...Its Charmayne not Breianna. And I don't think I can do this."

"Huh? Do what?" He asked.

"I mean you're my man and all but I can't kill anybody. I just fight people, and that's for a reason. And you _rape_ women. I can't be with you if you're gonna rape other women. This is just too much. I can't be with you anymore"

* * *

Bankotsu just stood there with a stoic look on his face. He smirked and walked to Charmayne, who was indeed kind of scared, stood her ground.

"Do you really want to leave me?" He asked.

"...Uh…Well…Yes" she stuttered.

"Hn. You don't look like it. Tell me again."

"I don't want to be with you anymo-mph!" Bankotsu smashed his lips unto hers into a searing kiss, which lasted for thirty seconds but seemed like hours to Charmayne.

"So what were you saying again?"

" . . . . ." And for the first time in a long time, my girl Charmayne was speechless.

"Thought so. Anyway, back to basics. Let's get started." He continued with teaching her how to hold a sword.

After five hours of training, Bankotsu and Charmayne made it back to find the others sleeping. Charmayne was sweating profusely and in desperate need of a bath.

"Bankotsu, Is there a place where I can take a shower...I mean a bath or something?" Charmayne asked.

"Uhm...I think I saw a hot spring not too far off. Just go between those trees and you should run into it. Don't worry about demons or anything, we're right here."

"They're Demons Here!!!" Charmayne nearly forgot about the conversation she had with them earlier in the lodge, talking about someone who was ½ Human and ½ Demon.

"Yeah. Since you're scared, I'll go with you then." Bankotsu got up and walked with Charmayne until they came across it. Charmayne glared at Bankotsu, which meant 'Turn Away or Lose an Eye'. He complied. She got undressed, tied back her hair (so it wouldn't get nappy) and quickly stepped in.

"Whooo! For an outdoor hot spring this sure is hot as hell! But it feels good to me." She relaxed until she heard a splash next to her. She opened her eyes to see a naked Bankotsu sitting next to her.

"Ahhh!! Get out, dude, I'm washing up!" She screamed, partially covering her eyes.

"Stop screaming! And so am I. Besides we're together all alone, ya know." He began to advance on her. When he was on top of her, she felt his 'member'. She immediately pushed him underwater and by the time he resurfaced Charmayne was dried off and fully dressed.

"Huh? Hey, What are you doing?"

"That was an eventful bath, but I'm through so you can finish by yourself." she began to walk off.

"Hey! Wait for me," she stopped, leaned against a tree, and waited until he was through. Bankotsu ran up behind her and slammed her into the tree, and started to make out with her. (A/n: Im not gonna describe the kiss b.c I cant do that well, lets just say Charmayne was really enjoying it.). The couple finally broke their kiss for air, but soon continued their activities. Charmayne finally gathered enough strength to stop the kiss from turning into anything deeper.

"Uhm...That...was...nice." she gasped out.

"Heh, Just nice? You kept biting my tongue."

"Well that's what you get for forcing your tongue in there. Hey Bankotsu, just a question, how old are you?"

"Uh...where did that come from?"

"Uh...I don't know. I'm just curious."

"Oh, I'm 18"

"What? You're 3 years older than me!"

"Uh..that makes you...(counts his fingers)...15. What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about. Age ain't nothing but a number." They walked back to the campsite, holding hands. Charmayne just remembered that Shade was supposed to be there with her.

But she never came .

* * *

Okay we have been through this before. Please review and I shall update! 


	6. Chasing Charmz

Hey wats up guys!!! I changed the name of my story cuz I got bored of it and Sorry for the late update, for some reason wouldn't let me update. A special Thank You to Dark Lunar Eclipse. She helped me with this chapter. I owe her big time. Thanks again, KJ!!

Disclaimer: I own me, Ankoyu owns Lunar Shadou or 'Shade', and Rumiko Takahashi owns Bankotsu and his gang.

* * *

Recap: 

"Oh, I'm 18 years old"

"What? You're 3 years older than me!"

"Uh...that makes you...(counts his fingers)...15. What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about. Age ain't nothing but a number." They walked back to the campsite, holding hands. Charmayne just remembered that Shade was supposed to be there with her.

But she never came.

* * *

The Next Morning... 

The Band of Seven and Charmayne were walking close to a village, until an army, who seemed ready for a battle, stopped them.

"You there, Young Man! You are Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven, am I correct?" a brash voice exclaimed. He seemed to be the army's General.

"Everyday," he said cheerily.

"Draw your weapon, wretch! You shall perish from this world along with your pitiful comrades," The general said as ten of his men proceeded to the front with their rifles drawn.

"Damn! Ya'll got them throwback guns," Charmayne said. Everybody looked at her in confusion, even Bankotsu. Charmayne shrunk back and said, "Nevermind…"

"Wench! You should watch your tongue!" The general yelled.

Charmayne looked around, "Jakotsu, he must be talking to you."

"He's referring to you, Filth!!" he yelled.

"Look dude, Don't talk shit to me! Say it to the man with the big-ass halberd over his shoulder."

"Fine, then. Okay, men, Ready, Aim, Fire!!" The armed men shot at them. Charmayne screamed and ran behind Bankotsu, who took hardly any damage.

"Oh hell no! Definitely kill them fuckers!" she yelled.

"Heh. No problem!" Bankotsu and the rest started to slaughter the army. Charmayne ran away from the battle, feeling a bit ashamed. Some soldiers saw her and chased after her. Charmayne screamed for help.

Mukotsu and Renkotsu took off after them. It didn't take long for the others to slaughter the rest. Bankotsu was looking for Mukotsu, Charmayne, and Renkotsu.

"Hey, where did Charmayne, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu go?" he asked. "I believe they took off after her that way," Suikotsu pointed into their direction. Bankotsu ran into their direction

...Back with Charmayne...

Charmayne ran deep into the forest until she stumbled onto an open field, but the soldiers were hot on her tail. Giving up, she stopped and turned around. The soldiers had their swords drawn and were advancing on her. Mukotsu came up behind them spilled poison onto them, while Renkotsu grabbed Charmayne.

"Man, I'm... glad... to see ...you guys. I know... they... would've killed me," she said between pants. Renkotsu and Mukotsu just smirked.

"What makes you think we won't?" Mukotsu said with a malicious smile across his face. They began to corner her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Renkotsu ran up to her but suddenly a blast of wind hit her face and suddenly, her feet weren't touching the ground.

"What the hell?" Charmayne yelled.

"Break, break," Shade's voice said as the stopped on a near branch. She sat Charmayne down as she held her inner leg.

"That damn shit head bangs too hard, like I was the last piece of ass he was gonna get!" she winced in pain.

"Shade, where the hell have you been...Givin' up your goodies?" she laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Shade responded.

"(sighs) You screwed Sesshoumaru? My conscience lost her virginity before me, ain't that a bitch." Charmayne said.

"I'll take you to meet him. Let's go!" Shade snatched Charmayne into the air, again.

"But wait, what about Bankotsuuuu!" Charmayne found herself being carried away to meet her conscience's booty buddy.

'This can't get any worse!!' She thought.

* * *

Okay I'm close to where I left off at by next week brand-new chapters will be posted so stay tuned to my story!! Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Please read & review!! 


	7. Charmayne's Unlucky Day

Hey Wuzzanin ppl!! Hey, Can anybody help me with the description of scenery; I know I am not good at that because I lack any imagery. So just hit me up. Well, Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own me, Dark Lunar Eclipse (changed her name) owns Shade, and Rumiko owns my one and only baby's daddy, Bankotsu.

* * *

...Back to Bankotsu... 

Bankotsu finally found Mukotsu and Renkotsu, but he didn't see Charmayne.

"Hey, Where is Charmayne?" Bankotsu asked, a little worried.

"A demon took her." Mukotsu said.

"What! Well, What did it look like?! Which way did it go?! You dumb asses were supposed to be protecting her!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Calm down. Charmayne was an ally of that demon. She went with it willingly." Renkotsu proclaimed.

"She couldn't have." Bankotsu said, disbelieving the fact that she would even _talk_ to a demon. "Which way did they go?"

"They flew off to the west. I also think she's an ally of Sesshoumaru, because he doesn't let any strangers come on to his lands"

_'I can't believe she would betray me like that! How could I let this girl deceive me! That deceitful wench!' _He thought angrily. _'I'll get her back.'_

"Alright, Let's go back to the others and let them know of the change of plans." Bankotsu said, walking off. Mukotsu and Renkotsu followed behind, smirking at the success of their plan.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

...Charmayne and Shade'...

Shade' landed a little ways from Sesshoumaru and crew's campsite, She set Charmayne down on her feet and they both began the short walk to the campsite.

"So where is this dude again?" Charmayne said, checking out her new surroundings.

"My Fluffy-boo is not too far from here! I can smell his enticing scent nearby. (inhales deeply) Oh, he reeks of sexiness. I can't wait to hold his hard, taut, muscular body again." Shade' said, her eyes glittering with anticipation as she stares off into the distance. Charmayne stopped in her tracks and just looked at Shade' like she was crazy.

"What? What's wrong?" Shade' asked.

"First of all, I still can't believe you came outta my head. Second, this jigga got you hella sprung! And third, He should kill you for calling him 'Fluffy-boo'. 'He reeks of sexiness' girl, please! You fucked the guy who almost killed me! My goodness, you supposed to be my conscience, in other words, guiding me and protecting me from harm and wrongdoing." Charmayne said.

"Well, I do that." Shade' said innocently playing with a strand of her hair.

"The hell you do!" Charmayne yelled. " I sell drugs, smoked weed, fight, and rob people. All the things _**YOU**_ are suppose to be keeping me away from and now outta nowhere you come outta me, get me caught by Bankotsu and his band of weirdoes, which I don't care about now, and you_ still _fail to tell me where fuck I am!! And on top of all that, YOU FUCKED THE GUY WHO ALMOST KILLED ME!!!"

"Well for starters, you are in Feudal Japan. And I'm sure sesshy was just playing wit'cha. Lighten up already."

"What the hell am I doing in Feudal Japan?! So how do you know this and not me?! "

"I don't know"

"You're supposed to know! Never mind, I got a question. Does he let you call him all these names? I don't know him but I'm sure he doesn't like them."

"He lets me call him 'Daddy' , 'Big Doggy', and 'Papa'. Now come on, I don't want to keep Sugar Baby waiting." Shade' pulled a very discontented and shocked Charmayne by her arm to meet her Cuddle Cutie's campsite.

They finally reached the campsite. Shade' immediately rushed towards Sesshoumaru, who greeted her with a passionate kiss, which she returned. Charmayne, disgusted by what she was witnessing, decided to give them their privacy and went to meet the little girl that Shade' told her about.

"Hey, Cutie. My name's Charmayne. What's yours?" she said.

"My name's Rin! Wow, your skin is really pretty, I've never seen any one with such brown skin! Can I touch it?" she said excitedly.

"(nervously laughs) Uh, I guess you can." '_She acts like she's never seen a black person before…oh yeah, I'm 500 years in the past' _Charmayne thought. Rin squealed with happiness as she rubbed Charmayne's skin. After a few awkward moments, Rin stopped.

"Um. Is Lady Shadou really your conscience?" Rin asked.

"Well, Yes and No."

"She's a kind of weird. She and Lord Sesshoumaru haven't stopped kissing since they met each other. It's gross!"

"Ha ha. Tell me about. But at least she found someone who makes her happy. It's better than bein' stuck inside of my head."

"Do you have someone who makes you happy, Lady Charmayne?"

"Well, first, you don't have to call me 'Lady Charmayne'. I'm only 15, you can call me 'Charmmy' or 'Shorty'. And to answer your question, yes I do have someone. He's name is Bankotsu." she said. Charmayne started to feel guilty of the fact that she just left without telling Bankotsu where she was going. She also wondered what was wrong with Renkotsu and Mukotsu. Their pleasant conversation was cut short by a scratchy, annoying voice.

"Rin!! Get away from that filthy human!!" It screamed.

"Hey!! You're that little toad from before!" Charmayne said.

"How dare you touch Rin with your disgusting hands, you we---aaahhhh!!" _He_ was cut short by a swift and hard kick to the face. His face was planted into a rock.

"Rin, close your ears." Charmayne warned. Rin obeyed. Charmayne picked up the screeching toad by his throat. "Who the fuck do you think you are, shit stain?!" She angrily yelled.

"I won't even answer that question to a brazen child like you!"

"Heh, wrong answer" She tossed him against the nearest tree, picked him up, then threw him back to the ground and placed her foot on his face, which she slowly began applying pressure.

"Now look here, you low-life sack of dog vomit, don't you ever in your natural-born life call me out like that. If you do, Sesshoumaru ain't got shit on what I plan on doing to you. You have no idea how crazy I am. Now I'm gonna ask you again, your name?"

"My name is Jaken and I am the loyal servant of Lord Sesshoumaru and he will be very upset when he sees you abusing his loyal companion!!"

"I don't give two shits about him. My girl, Shade', can handle him. Now disrespect me like that again and see what I do to you." Charmayne's sneakers connected with his skull again. Satisfied, she walked away back to Rin and told her to open her ears. Shade' and Sesshoumaru walked onto the scene.

"We heard yelling, what's wrong? Oh my goodness, what did you do to Jaken?!" Shade' glared at Charmayne.

"Damn, once again my own conscience doesn't know what I did." Shade' just raised an eyebrow. Charmayne told her in a plain manner.

"I beat his--" she covered Rin's ears "ass." Shade' slapped her hands over her eyes and lowered her head in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru glared daggers at Charmayne. Charmayne just grinned ear to ear, showing off her grill. (a/n: Shade' is going to get one too!! Jk Don't kill me KJ!!)

* * *

...Later on that night... 

Rin and Jaken were soundly sleeping on the trunk of a tree. Charmayne had a hard time going to sleep because of her horny conscience and her 'Big Dog'. Shade' and Sesshoumaru were whispering in each other's ear and kissing each other's necks. A disturbing sight for the unfortunate Charmayne.

_'Oh wow, this is what I get for fighting at school. I go home, check my messages, and, next thing I know, I wind up, not only halfway across the world but 500 years in the past. Couldn't I at least get arrested again! I'd rather take that then bein' forced to watch my conscience and her 'Fuck Friend' make out in front of me. Complex situation, my ass. This is more like a nightmare. Ugh...I wish they would go somewhere with that mess.'_

Charmayne prayers were answered when she saw Shade' and Sesshoumaru sneak off into the forest. Minutes later from a distance, she heard moans and growling. It seems like they didn't need to be far to disgust Charmayne.

'_I STILL can't get over the fact that my own conscience lost her virginity before me! Ain't this some bogus bullshit!'

* * *

_

_Hey guys here is my story again!! Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Oh and another important note, Soon I'm gonna be starting over my other story "Trouble was never too far Behind" So anyone willing to help me with Ideas or whatever. Feel free to hit me up. Well Please Read and Review. Luv you guyz!!_


	8. Big Doggy Rides Hard

Okay, Here you guys go! Another chapter to my story. Now stop reading this note and read the real story!!!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters cuz I'm tired of posting them.

* * *

**Bankotsu and His Crew**

Bankotsu was furious at the thought of Charmayne's betrayal.

Jakotsu walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "Cheer up, Bankotsu. I told you that girl was foul. She was probably trying to set us up." His head lowered. Jakotsu knew he was upset, but not this much! Now what? _(Don't know. Frankly, who really cares about Jakotsu?_)

* * *

**Charmayne and Shade**

Shade and Sesshoumaru came back a little before sunrise, both sweaty and smelly. "Is there a place where we can get _cleaned up_?" she asked, tracing her fingers over the demon lord's chest. (His kimono's opened and not tucked in his pants.)

"Yes," he smirked, "a few miles from here."

"Miles?! Is there a _faster_ way to get there?"

"You can ride on me," he suggested.

Shade lifted an eyebrow and grinned, "I already did."

Sesshoumaru smirked then picked up Shade, running off in the direction of the hot springs he was talking about. Little did they know, Charmayne was awake and slightly disgusted.

'Aw, Shade's nasty! She's still fucking him?! Hehe, I bet she likes it 'Big Doggy' style too.' Charmayne started laughing at herself.

**::You know, I can hear you right?::**

'Huh? Shade? You can hear me?"

**::DUH! I am your freakin' conscience! I thought you were smart!::**

'So, everything I've been thinking, you heard?'

**::Yes. Like last night, I got tired of hearing you complain, so I moved to another location so me and my…ahh…doggy can…oh…finish our little game.::**

'Aw Damn! Where are you, anyway and what are you doing?'

**::Well, my puppy is, as you would say, **_**licking the cat**_**. Oh!::**

'Oh, you nasty person...'

**::Hey, don't get...disgusted by it! You will be doin' the same thing with Banko...Bankotsu soon enough.::**

Charmayne sighed. "I can't believe I just left him like that.'

**::Don't worry. W-We'll take you...::** for a moment, Charmayne thought something happened. Then, Shade came back and said, **::We'll take you back momentarily.::**

'Thanks. I feel so bad.'

There was a sudden scream in the distance, birds falling away from the trees. Charmayne stood up, but then became disgusted at hearing Shade yelling in her head**::Oh Papi, don't stop. Harder, HARDER! Ahhh!::**

'What the fuck?! EWW!' She quickly cut off the mental connection as fast as she could. "God, that girl likes to screw!"

"Morning Charmmy!" a cheery voice cried.

"G'morning, Baby girl! How was your sleep?"

"It was great! For the first time in a few days, I slept really good," Rin smiled.

"I bet," she rolled her eyes. Just then, Shade and Sesshoumaru came into view, the demon lord unsheathing the Tokijin. "Hey, what I did do this time, 'Fluffy-boo' ?" Charmayne exclaimed, trying to make a joke.

"Watch your tongue, human," Sesshoumaru hissed, narrowing his eyes, but not looking at her.

"How am I supposed to 'watch my tongue'? Like this?" she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Please, Charmayne, stop! He's brother's coming," Shade begged.

"That half-breed is no brother to me," Sesshoumaru growled, correcting her.

"Sorry Baby...but Charmayne, seriously, you have to hide Rin and Jaken."

"What about you?"

"I'll always be with you...I am you, right?"

"Even though that sounded corny, I'll do it. Let's go, Baby Girl."

"Okay," Rin nodded.

"Toad!" Charmayne knelt down and covered Rin's ears. "If you don't move yo' green ass right now, I will shove that stick so far down your throat, you'll be shittin' fire!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Jaken exclaimed, jumping up and down in fury.

"Toad, move!" Charmayne and Sesshoumaru yelled. Jaken scurried behind Rin and Charmayne after that.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and his crew came into view.

"Prepare to die for what you have done, Sesshoumaru!" the hanyou yelled.

* * *

Hey guys you know what to do!! Tell me how it is and I'll update more and more!! Luv ya'll!


End file.
